The Skeleton Woman
There once lived woman by the name of Carrie Lee who looked down at others in pity. One night it all seemed to change with a boy who was utterly deranged for three years in captivity. Please enjoy our tragedy. It was a hot night in the little town of Northbury Grove, where a woman by the name of Carrie Lee was hunched over the stove preparing dinner for her working husband. She was anxious that afternoon. Today was the day. Today she was going to march right outside that door. She had been planning since the beginning. Which path she’d take, what she’d bring with her; she had preparing since the beginning. Her marriage wasn’t the healthiest. It was doomed from the start, in all honesty. She was sick of the violence. She was sick of the screaming. She was sick of him. As she set the table, she eyed him cautiously through the doorway as she made her moves carefully. She grabbed the kitchen clever and slowly crept towards their roped up lab retriever. She cut the rope and opened the door, letting the dog run out. “Your dogs got out!” With no back glance, she ran out towards the bog as he chased the dog. It felt like she had been running for hours on end. Her legs stumbled and tumbled through the seemingly endless forest until she reached the lake. She collapsed unto her knees as her struggled to fill her heaving chest with air. She was sure she had lost him- She had to have lost them. As she dug her hands in the swampy ground trying to pull herself up, she was suddenly yanked up by an aggressive force. There her husband stood, scowling down at her. He silently dragged her back to the house while she screamed in protest. Once inside, He slammed her head down on the windowsill in silent fury. He watched as the blood slowly spilled onto the once clean floors. With a disgusted groan, he left her there for the night. It was some time after midnight when he finally went to retrieve his wife on the ground. He grabbed her by the hair, lifting her off of the stained concrete. He felt around for a moment, running rough fingers through Her limbs were cold, freezing almost as if she had taken an hour long dip in the icy water. She was dead. He thinks he used to love her, but somewhere along the line the love died. “Why couldn’t you just behave?” he asked in a stiff tone, scooping her up in his arms as he took her lifeless body outside to dump in the bog. Now no one's on his shoulder, But his mattress didn’t feel colder. In fact, it's hellish hot, and the air is dank and steaming. Yet his body began to shiver as the creaking grew louder and loud as a fiery fog from the miry bog pours into the room through the opened window. As he got up to shut the window with a paranoid slam, a small hand trailed up his chest in a malicious manner. The thing attached to the hand was a strange creature. It had a lanky build with skin as eerily pale as millions of porcelain shards. Her skin seemed to stretch thin on her body, outlining every bone in her system. Her eyes were a swampy color, a dull green for her sunken eyes. Where once a bob of ebony feathers laid, stood now twig like strands laid in her face. He screamed as she advanced towards him. Jumping back in shock, he laid on the floor, heart pounding out of his chest as he screamed and screamed. He begged for her to leave, he demanded that she’d leave, but his cries fell on deaf ears. She dug her rigid nails into his skin and slammed his head down on the windowsill with an iron grip. Blood splattering everywhere, painting the faded wallpaper with a dirty red. The rooms were silent, save for the soft thud of his body hitting the ground. Staring down at the rather fresh corpse, she knelt down and gently cupped his chin in her hands. Lifting him up to meet her sunken eyes, she pressed a faint, almost ghost like kiss to his frozen lips before moving to stand once more. “Why couldn’t you just behave?” she repeated his words in mocking tone as a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. The skeletal woman made her way to the front of the house, carefully stepping over the aftermath of the night’s carnage. Items either destroyed or strewn across the room the in rage. It almost made her smile, in a way. Seeing the things he had used against her now as useless as him made her heart swell in swell in her chest. Her fingers ghost the worn out buttons on the old telephone, slowly dialing the emergencies services. Gripping the handle, she opened the door with a small huff as she stumbled outside. Sirens could be heard blaring a mile away, racing down the dirt road where the skeletal woman stood, still as can be. There once lived a skeleton by the name of Carrie Lee. Who once loved a boy named Billy . Which had caused her eventual insanity Now he’s trapped in her reality. Wishing, and yearning to only be free. Category:Ghosts